


Хармсоиды на злобу дня

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key





	Хармсоиды на злобу дня

-1-

Однажды Стив Роджерс хотел защищать Родину. Родина, как ни старалась, все не могла победить Гитлера, а Стив Роджерс мог, только ему не давали. Тогда Стив решил стать Героем, и стал. Пошел он воевать - и сразу прыг на Гитлера! Раз ударил его в челюсть, другой, а Гитлер-то поддельный, надувной! А настоящий в бункере спрятался и оттуда смеётся и дразнится.  
Разозлился Стив Роджерс и отправился бить того, кто поближе.

  
Однажды Красный Череп поспорил с Гитлером, кто из них хуже. Тот ему из бункера язык покажет и спрячется - я, мол, самый страшный, а тебе до моей злобной подлости расти и расти ещё. "Ладно, - говорит тогда Череп, - посмотрим!". И как начал по Европе ездить на танке, то Польшу разутюжит, то Чехию, а потом и вовсе союзников зацепил. А к тем как раз Стив приехал.  
"Что ж ты творишь, проклятый? - спрашивает Гитлер, - у меня и бюджет-то военный на такое не рассчитан!". А поздно. Заметался Гитлер, то высунется, то обратно в бункер спрячется - а Красный Череп ходит, ухмыляется. Настоящий, мол, злой герой никогда не упустит возможности подкузьмить союзнику, да и какие у злодеев союзники? Так только, на время.

Однажды был у Стива Роджерса лучший друг с кривыми руками. То к Черепу в плен попадётся, то Стива по плечу похлопает, да так, что тот его и на порог передумает пускать. А потом вообще с поезда упал.  
Одну руку ему потом выпрямили и железом укрепили, да толку-то?

Однажды у Красного Черепа появился заграничный Кубик Рубика, а больше такого ни у кого такой игрушки не было. Все завидовали, а Стив Роджерс налетел да как стукнет Черепа по голове!  
"Отдавай, - кричит, - Кубик! Мы из него мирный атом добудем и на хорошее дело пустим, а тебе он зачем? Только гадости творить!"  
Выхватил из рук, да не удержал и выронил, еле нашли. А Черепа всё равно убил, потому что злодей и делиться надо, а не козни против Родины измышлять.

Однажды Пегги Картер очень понравился Стив Роджерс. И она ему. Только объясниться всё никак не получалось. То она его на кросс погонит, тренироваться Родину защищать, то он её на танцы позвать стесняется, всё боится ноги оттоптать.  
Так и шло. А потом Стив погнался Кубик отнимать, да так отнял, что Кубик искали и еле нашли, а самого Стива вообще не нашли. Очень неудобно и грустно получилось.

-2-

Ник Фьюри очень любил Героев. А они его не всегда. Так вот проснётся, позавтракает, пойдёт на улицу - и ну Героев ловить! А те врассыпную.  
\- Не хотим, - кричат, - во Мстители! У нас дел и так по горло!  
А Ник обижается.  
\- Ну и сидите в своей песочнице сами, - говорит. - А я Щ.И.Т. придумаю и буду в нём директором. Тогда-то попроситесь, да поздно будет.  
Так и вышло. Только Ник всё равно некоторых в Щ.И.Т. взял. Потому что очень любил Героев.

Тони Старк очень любил наряжаться во всякую ерунду. То в гения нарядится, то в филантропа, а то и в плейбоя - и всё ему мало. В конце концов нарядился в миллиардера и заскучал, но ненадолго.  
Потому что террористы очень любили похищать миллиардеров, плейбоев и филантропов и особенно - гениев. А тут целый комплект.  
Кроме всяких костюмов, Тони Старк любил паять и стучать молотком. И выпить.  
А не любил - тёмные пещеры, террористов и дыру в груди. Поэтому, когда однажды ему пришлось переодеваться в Железного Человека, он сначала долго стучал чем ни попадя. И дырку он заделал чем пришлось. А выпил потом, когда всё это полетело.

Пеппер Поттс очень любила порядок в бумагах, рост курса на бирже и туфли на каблуках. А вот шефа - не всегда, а только когда он вёл себя как взрослый и дееспособный, и не наряжался во всякую ерунду. Поэтому любить Тони Старка у неё получалось редко.  
Но уж если он надевал правильный костюм - всё было как надо.

Однажды Брюс Беннер переоделся в Халка. А как обратно переодеваться - забыл. Так и бегал зелёным монстром, пока не успокоился. А потом решил переодеваться всякий раз, как рассердят.  
Сердили его часто, поэтому с костюмом пришлось ходить везде и то и дело переодеваться то туда, то сюда. Так и привык.

Экологи очень не любили глобальное потепление. А Мстители любили. Потому что если бы не таяние арктических ледников, у них не было бы лидера. А так он оттаял и стал совсем живой и действующий.  
Во всём плохом можно найти хорошее, если постараться. А вот в Стиве Роджерсе, сколько ни ищи, плохого найти ни у кого не получалось. Поэтому он и стал совестью американской нации. А умом не стал, потому что умом американской нации уже был Тони Старк в костюме гения. Оденется - и ну рассуждать о мезонах да альтронах всяких!  
Стив это очень осуждал. Потому что в приличном обществе положено говорить на понятном языке. И за ним следить, между прочим.

Тони Старк сначала очень не любил Стива Роджерса. А потом вдруг полюбил. И так, и эдак. И вот так тоже. Потому что эй, Америка - свободная страна.  
А однополые браки потом признали. Негоже совести американской нации неженатым ходить. Не говоря уж о плейбоях и миллиардерах.

-3- 

Однажды Стен Ли решил нарисовать комиксы про двух Героев и нарисовал. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё немножечко. А потом понеслось.  
Стен Ли, может, и сам уже был не рад. Он вообще-то хотел рисовать про другое и всё время пытался это другое нарисовать. То зомби нарисует, то рыцарей, а то и вовсе Санта-Барбару изобразить попытается.  
А получаются всё равно комиксы про двух Героев.

Однажды Джосс Уидон решил снять фильм про Мстителей. Уж как его Стен Ли отговаривал, отговаривал, да не отговорил. "Я, - говорит, - совсем немножечко, один коротенький сниму, побаловаться."  
А что из этого получилось, сами видите. И опять про двух Героев, хоть умри.

Однажды фанаты Марвела очень ждали фильм, и от ожидания стали строить предположения, да такие, что настроили семь вёрст до небес, да всё лесом. Кто одно говорит, кто другое. Спорили-спорили, чуть не подрались.  
А фильм всё равно вышел. Тут-то все и поняли, что зря ругались.  
Потому что даже если очень сильно ругаться, два Героя завсегда поругаются лучше вашего.  
И помирятся тоже.


End file.
